1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive material turning member in which a band-shaped photosensitive material having a silver salt containing layer on a base film is turned in processing solution without contacting, and to a developing apparatus having the photosensitive material turning member used therein.
2. Related Art
In recent, there is known an electromagnetic wave shield film of a PDP (plasma display panel) as a light transmittable conductive film which is formed by exposing and developing a silver salt material and is processed by a surface resistance reducing treatment.
In producing the electromagnetic wave shield film of the PDP using the silver salt photosensitive material, to improve conductivity of develop silver of the silver salt, it is effective to decrease an amount of a binder of a silver salt emulsion or increase an amount of swelling of the silver salt emulsion coating film, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-332459. However, strength of a silver salt coating film decreases at the time of development and an amount of silver elution increases at the time of development. Accordingly, in general roller-transport automatic developing device, the silver salt coating film is peeled off or reduction silver is attached to a film surface through a roller to easily cause a surface-shaped defect.
As a countermeasure thereof, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 8-245028, there is proposed an apparatus in which processing solution is ejected from plural nozzle holes formed on a surface of a turning member serving as a conveyance guide and a gap is formed between the turning member and the film, thereby conveying the film without contact.
However, in the apparatus described in JP-A No. 8-245028, significantly high flow rate is necessary to eject processing solution from the inside of the turning member, to convey the film without contact. In addition, the processing solution is discharged from both ends of the film at both transverse ends of the turning member, and thus a difference in floating amount of the film may occur throughout the transverse direction of the turning member. In the apparatus described in JP-A No. 8-245028, the processing solution is ejected from plural nozzle holes formed on a surface of the turning member, and thus an area where the processing solution is ejected and an area where the processing solution is not ejected may occur throughout the transverse direction of the turning member.
For example, in case of performing a development process, when developer is not uniformly applied throughout the transverse direction of the turning member, a difference in rate of development occurs because renewal of the developer on the surface of the silver salt containing layer is not uniform. As a result, striped non-uniformity may occur on the developed silver image.
To uniformly eject the developer in the transverse direction of the turning member, plural slits may be provided throughout the transverse direction of the turning member. However, in case of merely providing slit-shaped openings, it is difficult to make the ejection amount of the developer uniform throughout the transverse direction of the turning member, and a difference in floating amount of the film may occur in the transverse direction of the turning member. As a result, the aforementioned difference in rate of development occurs, and thus non-uniformity may occur on the developed silver image.